Tyler Merrick
Tyler Merrick is the current guitarist for the band Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys . Before joining the band, in the Shine From the Ashes of Babel era, Tyler was a New York bar regular, and former priest. Background Tyler James Merrick was born in the Bronx district of New York. The child of two devout Irish Catholics Merrick was raised in the church, preforming with the church choir every Sunday. At the age of 15 he was given his first guitar by his Uncle and practiced it obsessively, to the point where he had begun to turn his attention from the church, and instead focused himself completely on music. Shortly after that, and in the midst of a terrible squabble between Tyler and his parents, his father had suffered a fall at their home. While it was not fatal the head wound that he had suffered left Tyler's father in a coma for several days. During his stay in the hospital Tyler remained at his side, praying for his fathers recovery. After several days, when Tyler's father awoke, Tyler felt himself responsible due to a bargain he had made in prayer and from that point he had turned his attention from music back towards his faith. At the age of 18 Tyler entered the seminary, and upon completing his studies entered into the priesthood, eventually holding service at the Church which he was raised in. After a little under two years of serving his flock Tyler reconnected with a former childhood sweetheart, a young woman named Sharon Lambert. After several months of temptation Tyler, with heavy heart, left the church to pursue a relationship with Sharon. The relationship with Sharon lasted several months, but when the passion simmered to comfort Tyler found himself racked with guilt over his decision to leave the church, feeling as though he had betrayed his faith. Tyler found himself drinking, heavily. Sharon left him, and he begin playing guitar, a hobby he had never quite gotten past, at a local bar, mostly for tips. While never discovering what would be described by really anyone as success his playing did become a major draw at that local bar, and he was puling enough to not feel a need to seek out any other source of income. It was this notability that drew musicians Billy Sparkles, and Moves into the bar that evening. Joining the Band While on the search for their band mate, Sour Worms , who had gone missing several weeks before Billy Sparkles and Moves found themselves in New York. The pair, while inquiring about any bars or locations where they would be likely to find a musician they had heard of a quiet man who was playing at a hole in the wall tavern that was building quite a buzz among the music underground. When the two musicians arrived at the bar they were instantly blown away by the talent and intensity of this unknown guitarist. It was agreed upon that they had to find some way to get this man into a studio, and; while sitting with him after he had finished his set, the two saw the veracity with which he imbibed alcohol they immediately agreed that he would be invited to become the newest member of Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys, which had up to that point consisted only of it's three founding members. After some initial hesitation Tyler agreed and joined the pair shortly after as they continued on their journey to find Sour Worms. Life as a Shiny Boy Tyler's first musical contribution to Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys was on the album Shine From the Ashes of Babel. The initial tracks having been recorded before Sour Worms disappearence, though almost all of those tracks were either modified or completely rewritten as the two new members of the band were added. Upon the bands reformation and return to the studio Tyler's additions gave the new album a much more lively and energetic feeling than had been present in earlier records. Since joining Tyler has become the cause of much fanfare, but a fair amount of speculation as well. While he had been well recieved in relation to his musical additions to the group his unwillingness to open about his personal life has led to many fans speculating as to the exact details of his past as well as rumors circulating about his current relationships. Musically though, Tyler has often been referred to as "opinionated" never being one to hide his critiques of other musicians, a habit already highly associated with the bands singer Billy Sparkles. Tyler has released that he and band tour manager Shaina Lawson were married in a private ceremony; present were the band, family and friends. Shiny Boy Christmas Carol Among the holiday related stories present in the Christmas special "A Shiny Boy Under Every Tree " was The Shiny Boy Christmas Carol featuring Billy Sparkles as a Scrooge like Character. Tyler was featured as the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. He begins as a silent spectre, dressed in his former robes and collar, he eventually grows annoyed with Billy's non stop chatter and breaks his silence yelling at the singer to "Just shut up and pay attention."